Fearless Fourteen
by Orochi'sLeftNipple
Summary: Trying to keep her relationship with Morelli going, trying to keep her hands of Ranger and blowing up cars are all in a day’s job for Stephanie. If that wasn’t enough there’s also the trouble of the crazed Spandex wearing balding FTA. Chapter 5 up now!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

As my mother used to say people are not meant to fly.

Unfortunately I didn't take this advice soon enough and proceeded to jump off the garage roof for the third time that day, tearing my underpants and showing my ass to the entire Burg. I have a strange feeling that this might end the same.

My name is Stephanie plum and I am a bond enforcement agent, working for my cousin Vincent Plum. I'm not the greatest bond enforcement agent but I'm not the worst either. A seriously hot guy with the name Ranger who could quite possible be Batman would be the best and my sometimes partner Lula is probably the worst. Right now I was standing in the driveway of Damian Gad with Lula, watching him standing on the roof of his house in a super hero costume. He was wanted for public drunkenness and public tinkling. Catch, handcuff and bring in a fat balding man in Spandex, easy.

"Damian come down! Bond enforcement!" That hardly ever works but it was worth a shot right?

"I am not coming down and for the last time my name is Exaggerateto! I will shock you with my superpower of knowledge!"

"More like baffle us with bullshit." Lula yelled up. "If you don't get you bony white ass down I'm going to shoot it down."

"You'll have to come and get me!" he taunted Lula whilst hopping from one foot to the next, then losing his balance and grabbing onto the television antenna. There's a large part of me that wanted him to fall just to make it easier to catch him.

"That's it! I'm coming up there!" and with that she stormed in the house. Lula was a ho' in her former life and is now working as filer at Vinnies bail bonds and spends more time with me than she does at the office filing.

"Lula wait!" I don't want to miss this. I ran after her. The house reminded me a bit of a tip. Empty bottles and beer cans were sprawled all over the place and I don't even want to think about the smell. I stepped over what used to be a loaf of bread I think, but is now a bag of blue fuzz. Eww.

"You don't scare me!" he shouted from the roof.

"You should be afraid as I shoot lots of people, right Stephanie?" truth was Lula shot _at_ lots of people, she hardly ever got them.

"That's it I'm sending Stephanie up there to kick your ass."

"Me, why me?" I said shooting a glare at Lula.

"He's your FTA."

"It was your idea to go after him I was just going to wait until he fell off the roof!"

"Fine I'll go get him, but you owe me lunch for this." said Lula as she started up the stairs but stopped half way.

"You sure you don't want to come up?"

"Positive." She made a hand gesture and climbed the rest of the way and disappeared into on of the rooms. After a few minutes of silence I herd noise from up the stairs.

"Oh shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" and I came running up the stairs to see Lula looking out the bedroom window.

"He don't seem to be here and neither does your car." Damn it! If there is a god he'll let my car be in perfect condition when I find it. Deep down I know that's highly unlikely. I stormed outside with Lula behind me. I grab my mobile phone out of my bag and punched in Joe's number. Joe Morelli is a extremely hot Trenton cop who has been causing trouble for me ever since I was six years old where he took me in the garage in the promise to learn a new game.

"Hey, an FTA stole my car."

"Cupcake, you've had that car for only one week and it's already gone."

"It wasn't my fault." I could just imagine him smiling to himself.

"It's never your fault. Hold on I'll come pick you up, where are you?" I gave him the address and then I disconnected and looked at Lula.

"Do you want a lift with Morelli and me?" even as I said it I knew what the answer would be.

"No thanks I think I'll call Connie for a lift. Cops still give me the creeps." Connie was the secretary at the bonds office. Connie looked like a short Betty Boop with a moustache.

"Ok, but I don't know why your still have this fear thing about cops." Lula called Connie and within five minutes she was gone. While I'm waiting I might as well call Ranger. I dialled his number.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself."

"Babe, what happened now?" men, always jumping to conclusions.

"Nothing just calling to see how you are."

"You shot someone? Your car blew up? You quit you job again? You joined the circus?"

"No to all of them. I had my car stolen by an FTA."

"Babe." Then he hung up. Morelli pulled up just as I put my phone away.

"Who was that? Hang on, don't tell me." we sat in silence as we drove. We pulled up at his house.

"This is your house."

"I figure while I had you in my car I might as well take you home to my house because Bob hasn't seen you in ages." Bob is Morelli's big orange dog. He was mine but he decided he liked Morelli's house better, go figure.

"Using Bob as an excuse?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He does miss you, but I miss you more." He replied as we pulled up his drive way. I hopped out of the car and let Morelli go to the door first. I had to brace myself for the attack of Bob the over-excited dog. As soon as Morelli opened the door Bob bounded out side past him and hit me square in the chest sending me falling on my ass. I gave Bob a hug and then followed Morelli inside.

"What do you want for dinner?" he said closing the front door behind Bob.

"Doughnuts."

"Pizza it is." Morelli said shaking his head as he headed towards the phone to place an order.

"How's work going?" I asked once he came back.

"Not much to talk about. Gang killings are going up again, but the good thing is they only really kill people from other gangs and the occasional pimp." I heard to pizza delivery car pull up in the drive and I made it to the door just a bit slower than Bob. My job is to hold back the over-energetic Bob while Morelli pays the delivery man. He sat the pizza on the coffee table and fed bob a piece which Bob ate in 2 seconds flat. Bob has an eating disorder, he eats everything. Shoes, clothes, couches, toilet paper and even car seats. I filled Bob's bowl with fresh water and grabbed a beer for myself and Joe. We sat on the couch eating pizza drinking beer and watching television.

"Heard you were working on the Tim Cox case. Any luck?" I said throwing my crust to Bob.

"It's ok, a bit dull though. Have a lot out on it. So far nothings came in though." Tim Cox disappeared four days ago. He was about 45 years old going on 260 years old. He was a respectable man who owned a house just outside the Burg and ran a bakery on the corner of Stark Street, not a great location but it got heaps of business as it was the only bakery on Stark to pass an occupational health and safety inspection, best not to think wether or not he bribed them though. He used to be one of the main bookies in all of Trenton but one day he just stopped and focused entirely on the bakery business. Four days ago he just didn't come home from work. His wife was the one who told the police.

We finished off the last of bits of the pizza and watched television in silence for a few minutes.

"Remember when you swore off sugar?" Morelli said sliding his arm around my shoulders pulling me in closer.

"Yeah." How could I forget? I felt like I was on Prozac and Morelli's 'boy's' fell into a coma.

"Want a night like that?" Morelli whispered in my ear.

"Bed?" and with that he scooped me off the couch and carried me up stairs. He placed me on the bed and leaned above me smirking.

"Very macho."

"You don't know the half of it, cupcake." He kissed my mouth, my neck, my collar bone, my stomach, my… ohmigod.

I woke up at 7:30am with Morelli whispering suggestions in my ear. Not being able to sleep we made the most of the time. After that I went to have a shower and I guess we made the most of the shower time as well. He got out and went down stairs while I did the whole hair rollers and mascara thing and pulled on a pair of jeans and a well fitting low cut tee-shirt. I could smell coffee brewing as I climbed down the stairs. There is a god.

"What are you doing today?" I asked while pouring a cup of coffee and sitting next to him at the table.

"Nothing much, probably look for your car." God I hope they find it in one piece and untouched.

"Cupcake, you want a lift to the office?"

"Sure. I think I'll go see if they got any new FTA's. I'm don't feel like chasing after Damian the balding superhero today." I finished the rest of my coffee and rinsed the mug.

"Ready?" Joe said walking towards the door.

"Hang on!" I ran upstairs and grabbed my jacket. Ran back down and jumped in the Morelli's car. We reached the bonds office.

"Have a safe day Stephanie." Said Morelli kissing me as I got out of the car. The sad thing was we both knew that my day would result in me rolling in garbage of some sort.

"I- I…like you." Shit! Why is it so hard to say?

"I love you too Steph." Said Morelli shaking his head as he pulled away. I walked in to the bonds office which was unusually quiet, which meant Ranger was in here somewhere. He was sitting on the couch reading a file labelled 'Granger' on the outside.

"Girl you got that smile on your face." Stupid smile.

"Do I really?" I tried to make it go away but it wouldn't go away.

"Yeah you got that smile you get when you have something sweet for breakfast."

"Must have been some cake." Connie said fanning her self with a file. I turned to see Ranger with a slight smile on his face, he was laughing at me on the inside!

"Anything new?" I said shuffling thought the files trying to change the topic.

"We just got-" Connie started before she was cut off by the sound of Ranger's phone ringing. He answered it and talked for a few seconds before he hung up and came and stood behind me.

"Babe, got some good news and some bad."

"Tell me the good first."

"They found your car."

"Please say its ok."

"That's the bad news, your car was crushed to the max then was burnt."

"God damn it!" my poor car. For once why can I keep a car for more than 3 weeks. Ranger turned his attention to Connie.

"Where's Vinnie?" asked Ranger. Vinnie popped his head out of his office. Vinnie is my cousin who owns the bond office. He's a couple of inches taller than me and has the slim boneless body of a ferret. He's the family's pervert and sadly is one of the most normal members of the family. He is married to Harry-the-Hammer's daughter and is said to have once been romantically involved with a duck.

"You going to take the case?" Vinnie asked looking hopeful.

"I'll work on it when I can but I'm a bit busy right now with some stuff with Rangeman, I could use some help."

"Fine you can have Stephanie." Vinnie said going back in the office and locking the door.

"Lucky me." Ranger said walking up behind me and leaning in and whispering in my ear.

"Cake huh? Talk to you later about the case I have to leave now. Later, babe." And with that he left the building. No one said anything until he drove off in his shiny black Porsche Turbo. Connie was sitting there fanning her self once again.

"I think I just ruined my good skirt." Lula said getting off her chair to check it.

How was it? This is my first Stephanie Plum Fic! Reviews please! Thank you! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Lula taking the seat next to her as I continued to shuffle though the files.

"How about we go get some doughnuts? My gut feeling tells me I need doughnuts." Said Lula looking hopefully at me.

"How about you get off you ass and catch Damian? For god sake he's a balding man in a Spandex suit, how hard can he be to catch?" shouted Vinnie from his office.

"How about I shove my foot up you ass? Which might not be such a good idea on account of you might like it and these are new shoes. Besides fat balding men in spandex is you're specialty, isn't it Vinnie?" Lula shouted back.

"No one is doing any kicking, and besides Damian is crazy! He lit my car on fire!" Truth was half the people in Trenton had in some way seen one of car's heading off to car heaven let alone being responsible for it.

"If I had a dollar for every time your car got destroyed in some way, I'd be hiring a new filer that actually does filing." Vinnie said as he slammed his door once more.

"Well?"

"Well alright if we can get doughnuts on the way- hang on, how are we getting there since your car is pronounced dead?" I glanced hopefully back at her.

"Oh no. Not my Firebird." Replied Lula shaking her head frantically.

"How else do you suppose we get to his house? Make you a deal, if we use your car we'll stop off for doughnuts and I'll pay." As I said it I could feel my self roll into debt at the idea of paying for Lula at the bakery.

"Deal." and with that we headed out the back door of the bonds office to where Lula's shiny Firebird is parked. Ten minute drive to Damian's house. We parked two houses down, I said four but she insisted on closer because she didn't want to be seen too much with a fat man in spandex. Now we're just sitting in the car nether one of us wanting to go get him.

"Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe he's shit faced and fell asleep on the couch." We knew it was possible but whether we were that lucky was another thing.

"Are you packing?" I asked Lula who just stared in disbelief as if I asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Hey, one of has to have a gun just in case." We got out of the car and walked the short distance to Damian's house.

"How about you wait around back just in case he tries to run?"

"Why do I always have to wait around the back? It's my car at least you could do is let me come around front to." There is really no point in arguing sometimes.

"Fine! But no shooting, no shoving, no quoting James Bond and try to keep your clothes on."

"So many rules, you cut out all the fun stuff. And the clothes thing only happened once and it was a long time ago, forget it."

"Ok, let me do the talking." I knocked on the door. Nothing. I knocked again, a little louder then we heard to lock flip and the door swung open to reveal Damian in a hot pink thong with feathers on it, a lot like the one Sally had a while back.

"Hell, when you're a ho' you think you see everything but then, bam, something tops the cake!"

"Bond enforcement!" Damian went to slam the door in our faces. I stuck my foot in front of it stopping it from closing; thank god I'm wearing my size-seven CAT boots.

"Take it Lula!" Lula ran full steam into the door sending Damian flying across the room landing on a coffee table splitting it in half.

"My coffee table! Look what you've done, oh your going to get it now you slut!" Damian came flying at Lula and tackled her to the floor, both of them rolling into a nearby pile of rubbish. Never under estimate the power of an angry man in spandex.

"Get your fat white ass of me!" this seemed to have pushed Damian over the edge as he started picking up rubbish and hurling it at her at record speed. First Lula got hit with what probably used to be a half a left over cake. This guy is not only crazy but he doesn't appreciate cake. Damian reached for the pile of old beer bottle and started to throw them at Lula but before he had a chance Lula was up on her feet and heading for the stairs, I turned to see Damian reach for a slice of what once used to be pizza and that was the last I seen as I heard the pizza making contact with my face and the pizza topping in my eyes and up my nose. I pulled the pizza off my face as Damian started to run towards the door but stoped short.

"Wow, you look like shit. More than what you did when you arrived!"

"Oh that's it!" I threw the pizza at him with all my might as he turned to leave. It hit him square in the back, as he lost his balance and fell on the floor with a thud. Well, hell I guess being and alcoholic does nothing for your balance. He looks like he is out cold. I turn and head up the stairs in search of Lula.

"Damn that better not be no fat man in spandex on account of I've got a real big fat white ass shooting gun on me and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"It's me." I walked around the corner of the first room to find Lula crouching down next to one side of the bed, gun drawn.

"Ok now tell me that you handcuffed him and have him all ready down stairs." Said Lula as she got up and put her gun back in her bag.

"He's down stairs, out cold last time I saw him. Not handcuffed because you have the cuffs plus, why wouldn't I let you join in the fun of cuffing him?" we headed down stairs and into the mess filled lounge room.

"So where did you take him down." Said Lula looking around at the piles of rubbish expecting to find a pile of fat balding man dressed as a superhero.

"Oh shit." Damian is no where to be seen.

"Don't tell me I don't want to know-" Lula was cut short by the ever so familiar sound of an engine starting. Not just any engine.

"MY FIREBIRD!" shouted Lula as she ran out the front door and down the street just in time to see Damian drive past in her car.

"Quick shoot out the tires!" I said as I ran towards the road.

"You have to be joking. Do you know how much those ties cost?!"

"Lula if you don't stop him you'll need a whole new car not just tires!"

"The hell I will!" and with that Lula fired off about 5 rounds in the cars direction. On smashed the back window, one took out her back light and the other 3 missed completely. Damian accelerated at record speed.

"My car! My baby!" said Lula as she collapsed into a blubbing mess on the lawn.

"I'll call Connie." I grabbed my phone out of my bag and punched in Connie's number and explained our current situation.

"It's going to be ok. Their going to find your car and it's going to be in one piece." I said walking over to Lula who was sitting on the front porch and sitting next to her.

"We will get that balding asshole, because now it's personal." Said Lula. I decided not to mention the fact that it was already personal since he killed my car first. Connie pulled up and we pilled in the car. We drove to the bakery where Lula could make up her mind so she brought one of everything and then Connie dropped Lula off at her house first with her doughnuts and then took me to my apartment. By the time we arrived I was a tired wreck. I have old pizza in my hair, on my clothes and a bit on my face still. I took the elevator up to my apartment on the second floor. I open my door to the sound of Rex running on his wheel. Rex is my room mate and my pet hamster, mostly so I don't feel alone. Tonight I felt less alone than normal. I get my gun out of the cookie jar and do a check of my room. Nothing. I put the gun back and head back into my room and stripped off all my pizza and god knows what else covered clothes and headed towards the bathroom for a nice hot shower and ran face first into Ranger. We both fell backwards, with me on top of him.

"Oh my god!" I said trying to get off the now smiling Ranger.

"Is this how you greet all your guests?"

How was it? Reviews please! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been a bit busy with school. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Is this how you greet all your guests?" asked Ranger getting off the bathroom floor and brushing himself off.

"Only the lucky ones."

"I could get used to this." Said Ranger giving his 'I can melt butter' smile. "Were you just walking around naked or were you about to have a shower? Either one could be fun."

"I was about to have a shower."

"Want help?"

"No thanks, I can handle it." I walked into the bathroom.

"Last offer."

"Nope, I'm alright. Why did you come here anyway?"

"About the case _we're _working on. You have your shower first and then we'll talk," replied Ranger.

"Promise you won't come in while I'm in the shower?"

"Babe, don't tempt me," he said as he walked off into the lounge. I closed the door and locked it, knowing deep down if Ranger wanted to get in a little lock wasn't going to stop him. I got into the shower and scrubbed my hair as best as I could to get the pizza and god knows what else out as best as I could. Got out and dried my hair. Just because Ranger is here I decide to do the whole hot roller thing. By the time I was finished I was a whole 2 inches taller. I looked at my hair. It looked different. I smelt my hair; it still smells like old pizza. Just to take the attention away from my hair I add an extra layer of mascara. Now, what to wear? The smart part of Stephanie was telling me to go for the tee-shirt and jeans but, the daring part of Stephanie was telling me this was a time to bring the slinky black dress back out. I decided on jeans, got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find Ranger feeding Rex a grape.

"Babe, he looked hungry." Said Ranger.

"He always looks hungry." I said taking a seat at the dining room table. Ranger closed Rex's cage door, he walked over and took the seat next to me.

"Sooo," I say. "Who's the skip?"

"The guys name is Tony Granger. Granger was travelling on the Trenton highway when he was pulled over for having a broken tail light on the back of his truck. When they opened the truck they found over 50 counterfeit paintings. His court date was two days ago."

"If that's all then why did Vinnie want you to have the case?"

"That wasn't all. They found something else in his truck. There was a huge freezer at the back of the truck; cops found the body of Tim Cox. I believe you know of him."

Oh my god! I put my head between my legs. Breathe.

"Babe you ok?" asked Ranger, his voice softer than normal.

"Yeah, I just really don't like bodies in freezers. Who the hell let this nut job on bail?" I lifted my head back up.

"That's the thing, he was only charged with the counterfeit paintings, the cops couldn't link the murder to him. Everyone knows he did it but no one can prove it." Ranger replied moving his chair closer to mine.

"Why does his name sound familiar?" I know I've heard it before. Oh my god!

"He's that mob boss all over the news, isn't he? That's where I've heard his name before. He's friends with Vito Grizolli, Eddie DeChooch and Alexander Ramos. A mob boss! That's just what I need." I got out of my chair and walked over to Rex's cage.

"Babe, it's not that bad. It's not like they know he killed Cox for sure."

"But there's a good chance he did."

"If you want off this case just tell me now." Ranger said whilst getting out of this chair and walking to me. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"No I want to stay on the case. It's not like he's a serial killer right? He's still mostly sane. I can handle that." I said turning to face Ranger who was now inches from my face.

Ranger leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Babe I've got to go. I've got a business meeting soon. I might get you to do some surveillance tomorrow. Bye." And with that Ranger walked out the front door. That's it? God damn it, what was I hoping for?

"See you later." I shouted towards the door. Knowing he was long gone by now.

Time to visit the office. I grab my shoulder bag off the table and head out the door and down to the car park. I scan the lot and realise I still do have any form of transportation. So I grab my phone out of my shoulder bag and punched in my father's number to try and mooch a lift.

My father showed up a short time later.

"Hey Stephanie, where to?" my father said turning up the air conditioning as his car is about the same temperature as a bakers oven.

"Just to Vinnies. Thanks dad."

"So what happened to your car? I bet it's a pip of a story." I didn't think my dad would ever think my car getting destroyed as interesting. We arrived at the office.

"Do you want me to pick you up later?" my father asked as I got out of the car.

"No need. I'll just get Joe to pick me up. Thanks dad." I get out of the car and head strange howling noises from inside the bail bond office. I open the door to the sound of Lula's voice.

"My car! My baby. My firebird." Lula said who was currently sitting at her desk.

"They found your car?" I ask taking the spare seat at Connie's desk.

"Fucken' A they did. I just got the call to say they found my car smashed as flat as a pancake and burn to a crisp. All cause of you're runt ass FTA. I'm going to kill him." Lula said her voice rising. Lula slammed her fist on the desk.

"Anything new come in Connie?" just as I said that Vinnie popped his oily head out of his office.

"Nothing new until you go out there and get Damian Gad!" and with that Vinnie popped his head back in his office and slammed the door.

"Fuck Damian! He's a dead man when I find his fat white ass. I'm going to crush him like the little cockroach he is." Lula shouted. "All this shouting has got me hungry." And with that Lula grabbed her shoulder bag and pulled out a doughnut.

"Why do you have a doughnut in your bag?" Connie asked raising an eyebrow at Lula.

"Strength." Said Lula licking the last bit of icing of her fingers. I think its time to call Morelli for a lift. I punched in his number.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Good. Slow day so I went home early." Replied Morelli.

"Could you maybe swing by the office and pick me up please?" I ask in my sweetest voice possible.

"Sure, but it will cost you. I'll be there in 5." Morelli said disconnecting.

"Got to go, see you later!" I said heading to the door waving.

"Later girl."

I walk out side and wait on the footpath until Joe pulls up. I hop in the car.

"Hey cupcake." Joe says pulling me in for a kiss before he started the car.

"Hey."

"Home I'm guessing?" said Joe smiling broadly. I knew exactly how he felt.

"Yeah. You want to stay for a bit?" I said returning the smile.

"Hang on this isn't the way to my house. It's the way to yours." I said glaring at him.

"Cupcake, you want it to be you house to?" asked Joe pulling into his drive way.

"What's in it for me?" I ask smirking at him. He just shakes his head and turns to me.

"A night of sleepless fun?" replies Joe looking hopeful.

"I thought I was going to get that anyway." I get out of the car and head to the front door.

"Anything else? Seriously Steph, I'm asking you to move in with me." said Joe walking up behind me and pinning me against the door.

I think for a moment, "There is one thing. I would like you to accept my choice of work." I said looking him straight in his sexy brown eyes. Joe just sighs.

"Fine." Joe says finally, opening the front door and letting the scary Bob dog bound out into the front yard. I follow Joe into the house and put my shoulder bag on the coffee table.

"Cupcake, if you're going to move in here you'll need Rex and some clothes." Joe says, pulling me in and nuzzling my neck.

"I'll go get them and I could pick up dinner along the way. Using your car." I grab my shoulder bag and head towards the door. Joe throws me the keys.

"Anything you want?"

"Pizza." Joe said smiling. "And maybe a cannoli."

I head out to the car and drive to my apartment. Park it at the back of my apartment block and head up. I run inside and stuff a bunch of clothes into a basket and grab Rex and head back to the car and pile it all in. I dive the short distance to Pino's and pick up the pizzas. I run back to the car juggling the pizzas as they are hot and place them on the seat next to me and drive back to Joe's. I park the car to find Joe waiting at the door.

"Oh, it's Stephanie the pizza fairy!" Morelli says to Bob rubbing his head then coming out side to help me with them. He carts them off in side. I follow with the basket and Rex. I place the basket next to the door and place Rex's cage on the counter.

"Cupcake, will you get the beers?" asks Joe taking the pizzas into the lounge room and giving Bob a slice. I grab two beers out of the fridge and take them into the lounge room and hand Joe his. We sit in silence watching a Rangers game and eating pizza.

"So what now?" asks Joe getting up and taking the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles to the bin then coming back to the couch.

"Want to play a game?" I ask.

"What type of game?" Joe asks raising an eyebrow, pulling me in to him.

"I learn this game age's ago. I believe you might know it." I say winking cheekily at him.

"Cupcake it wouldn't happen to be along the lines of trains would it?" Joe said whispering in my ear.

"Maybe." I said smirking.

How was it? This chapter was dedicated to Michelle who is not only my best friend but also my proof-reader…Heheh… she asked for it to be posted in time for her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE!!! Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A loud buzzing noise wakes me from my sleep. Stupid alarm, stupid Morelli having to get up at this ungodly hour.

"You awake cupcake?" Joe's voice is still husky from sleep.

"No." I reply pulling the bed covers over my head in an attempt to shut out the buzzing.

Morelli chuckles and turns off the alarm. At least by now I am completely awake with no hope of sleep remaining. Morelli starts nuzzling my neck. The strange thing about Morelli is that his libido wakes up way before the alarm even thinks about buzzing.

"What time do you have to be at work?" I ask. Hopefully he doesn't have to leave until later.

Joe looked at the clock and sighed. "In ten minutes actually." He said getting up.

"Want to be late?" Joe turned and looked at me smiling.

"Fuck Steph, don't tempt me," said Joe as he walked out to the bathroom. I stumble out of bed; reached for the nearest top, put it on and make my way down stairs to the kitchen to the sound of Rex running. I turn on the coffee pot and look down to see Bob at my feet looking hungrily at me for food. I pour Bob a big bowl and grab a cup of coffee. I turn to walk to the table to see Bob, with his dish empty, looking at me for more food.

"You have a problem Bob. I can't give you anymore because you'll get fat." Bob just turned his head to one side and gave me the '_and?'_ look. He had a good point he was still going to be cute even if he was fat, and it didn't matter much to him, as he didn't have to worry about the top snap on his jeans.

Joe stalks into the room fully dressed and steals my coffee.

"Hey!" he just smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Suppose he deserves the coffee after last night.

"Gotta go cupcake, see you later right?"

"Maybe", I reply. "I'm not sure what I have to do today, I need to contact Ranger."

Joe frowns "You're working with him again? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't? Must have slipped my mind." I said. "You better hurry you'll be late for work." I lead him to the door. Joe drank the last of the coffee than handed me the empty cup.

"I'm already late." Joe said looking at his watch then kissing me quickly. "We'll talk about this tonight." Fine by me. Morelli walked out the front door and I breathed a sigh of relief. That could have gotten ugly. I walk back into the kitchen and wash the coffee cup and feed Rex a grape. Now what to do? My thoughts go to Joe, and then slip to Ranger. Then to naked Ranger-

I jump when my cell phone rings.

"Yo." I answer.

"Babe you stole my line."

Ranger, shit! "Sorry, I was just thinking about you."

"You were thing about me?" double shit.

I couldn't reply, my mind was blank, I can't believe I just let that slip.

"You still with me babe?"

"Umm… yeah, what did you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Morelli's"

"I'll pick you up in 15."

15 minutes? Shit!

I ran to the bathroom, stripped off and jumped in the shower, quickly washed my hair and got out. I rushed my hair, rubbing gel in it. I can do the mascara in the car, no need to panic.

I head back into the bedroom and start searching for something to wear out of the limited supply of clothes I brought with me to Morelli's. Skirt and stretchy knit top? No, too dressy. Jeans and tee-shirt? Comfortable but I wear them all the time.

"Babe just go with jeans and a singlet top." Said Ranger sitting up on the bed staring at me. The corners of his mouth twitching in to a full blown smile.

Ranger, Fuck! I grab jeans, a singlet top and undies and run back into the bathroom. I throw my clothes on and go back into the bedroom where Ranger is still waiting.

"You were supposed to meet me out the front! Haven't you ever heard knocking?" I crossed my arms in an attempt to look mad as Ranger walked towards me.

"Babe that was 30 minutes ago and beside the little old lady next door kept looking out her window every three minutes. I didn't want to seem suspicious."

This brought a smile to my face. "The big bad Ranger scared of a little old lady?"

"Babe I would quit now. You know I'm better at this." He was right, he was. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me down stairs to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. Bob looked from Ranger to me than back to Ranger and walked over to the spot of light on the ground. He turned a few time and sniffed the floor then sat down. I took the spot next to Ranger.

"So what did you want?"

"A few days ago I did a search of Granger's house, but came up with nothing. His next-door neighbour said she would call if she saw anything. Last night Tank received a call from the old lady claiming Granger came home last night." Ranger said.

"And you want me to check the house out?"

"Not quite babe. I already went there this morning. Things in the apartment look moved. Someone has definitely been there since I was there last, but I can't stay there, I have a meeting in half an hour." Ranger said his pager beeping. He took it off looked at it and clipped it back on.

"Hey man of mystery, who was that?" Ranger just raised his eyebrows at me. "The bat cave? Am I close?"

"No. It was Ella reminding me of the meeting." Ella is Ranger's housekeeper. She's not only a housekeeper but also a part time miracle maker.

"So, you want me to watch his house?"

"Yes." I really don't want to sit in a car all day. It's one of my least favourite things, besides blowing up cars and going to the funerals with Grandma Mazur.

"But I don't have a car."

"Got a present for you babe." Said Ranger playfully pulling at my hair, taking my arm and leading me outside. _Ohmigod!_

There was a shiny brand new off the show room floor BMW parked out side Morelli's house right behind Ranger's SUV.

"Babe, you like it?" asked Ranger handing me the keys and a piece of paper with Granger's address on it. A car? Out of all the things to get me, a car? What's Morelli going to think??!

"It's a nice car but it would have looked better in silver." Ranger just gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Only comes in black babe." A car driving past slowly interrupted Ranger. The horn beeped and the window went down. The ass of Damian Gad poked out the window followed by his infamous hot pink cape blowing in the wind.

"Interesting. Want me to shoot him?" asked Ranger reaching for his gun.

"No, he's one of my FTA's. He's relatively harmless but he did kill my car… On second thought-" Damian pulled his ass in the window and drove off.

"Babe you were supposed to catch him." Ranger smirked at me. I gave him a playful shove in the arm. Ranger looked at his watch. "Babe I have to get going now. Catch you later. Try not to total the car." For normal people the car thing would be a joke, but because it was me, Ranger meant it.

"Later." I walked back inside and punched in Lula's number into my cell phone.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm just at home on the couch." As bad as Lula is at filing she always turns up at the office by now in order to catch up on the gossip with Connie.

"Why aren't you at the office yet?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't feel good on account of I've been throwing up all morning." Lula replied.

"So you wouldn't want to do surveillance with me?" Rats.

"No can do. Sorry. I have to go now I think I'm going to be sick again." And with that Lula hung up the phone. Great, now I'm going to have to go all by myself.

I grab my shoulder bag off the side table say good bye to Rex and Bob and head out the door. In some ways I'm glad Ranger gave me a car, in others it just adds to the list of things to worry about.

I hopped in the car and the smell of leather seats mixed with Ranger washed over me. I think I'm in heaven. As bad as it is going to be sitting in a car watching an empty house at least I'm going to look cool. I pull out the little piece of paper with the address and just for the hell of it I punch it in to the GPS. I follow the little yellow line into a dingy little neighbourhood out south and hit the automatic lock on the BMW. I know my apartment isn't great but there is no graffiti and there's a bit of a garden out back near the car park which is more than what this neighbourhood has. I continue to follow the line until it stops in front of a little brick house with a white picket fence that lent on a tilt. Not Burg material but definitely one of the key locations in this neighbourhood.

I sit in the car and look out at his house. After about 10 minutes of watching the house I'm getting board. Short attention span, another wonderful quirk I inherited from the Plum side of the family. I start playing a game, first I count the trees in the street, then the lampposts and once that's all done I start to count the cracks in the footpaths. I'm up to 35 cracks when a grey and rust coloured piece of shit deserving of this neighbourhood car rolls slowly down the street. I sink low in my seat but high enough to see the car slow down in front of Grangers house pause for a few seconds and take off. Probably Granger to see if he's house is ok. I copy his licence plate down and punch Ranger number into my cell phone.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself. A car with a man behind the wheel just drove by Granger's house really slowly, idled out side for a bit and drove off."

"Babe, don't suppose the man had brown hair?"

"Yes. And I got the licence plate number and the model of the car." I fed Ranger all the information I had.

"It could have been anyone in that car right?" I said more trying to convince myself.

Ranger just let out his equivalent of a sigh. "Babe." And with that he hung up.

Well now I'm back to square one, being stuck in a car watching a mind-numbing house. I punch Connie number into the cell phone this time.

"Why haven't you come by the office by now?" said Connie as soon as soon she picked up the phone. "This place is dull as Lula's sick and your just not here."

"Can't come in today, sorry. I'm doing surveillance for Ranger."

"Granger's house?"

"Yep." In the background on the phone on Connie's end I heard the bonds door office open and close.

"I have to go now; things are just starting to look up. Joyce just walked in acting all kind to Vinnie. Perhaps I'll hear her bark like a dog, record it and post it on the Internet." Connie said before hanging up the phone. Now what? I looked at my watch. Two o'clock. I still have a long day ahead. I call Mary Lou but she can't talk as she has one kid home sick with gastro and has to pick the other two up from school very soon. I call my mother who can't also talk as she is on her way out of the house down to the grocers. As a last resort I punch in Joe's number.

"What?"

"I just wanted to see how you're going."

"I'm going ok. I'm bored shitless though. What are you doing?"

"I'm working on surveillance."

"For Ranger?" asked Joe. There was a silence on both ends of the phone.

"Fuck, Steph."

"It's not like I'm in danger, I'm just sitting in a car watching a house." As I said it I knew Joe was trying his hardest not to do his Italian yelling thing.

"One, you kill your car's on a constant basis so sitting in one probably isn't the best thing and two, where did you get a car?"

I start making crackling noises in the phone. "Oh I'm breaking up. I have to go, love you and see you later." I hung up the phone. Close save, kind-of. He probably thinks I'm with Ranger.

Yet again I check my watch. It's now four o'clock, time to check back in with batman. I punch in his number.

"Babe?"

"Just wondering how much longer do I have to stay here? I am at my wits end and I think I've counted everything in the street"

"You can leave now babe." Thank god.

"Thanks, but who are you going to get to watch the house?"

"No one for now. If he was going to come back during the day he would have done it by now. Tank will watch the house later."

"But what about the car that drove past before? Wasn't that Granger?"

"Most likely, but babe he was just driving by to see if anyone was watching the house probably." Oh great.

"So he saw me?"

"Babe did you duck in your seat?" I could almost hear Ranger laughing on the other end. "If so he probably thought the car belonged to some one else searching his house. He knows a lot of not very nice people who wouldn't mind seeing him disappear."

"I see." At least it's not entirely my fault.

"I got to go now babe. Catch you later." And with that Ranger hung up. I put the car in drive and head across town to Morelli's house.

I park the black BMW three houses away from Morelli's house. The last thing I need is Joe questioning me about the car as well. The air is crisp as I walk the short distance to Joe's house, up his path and rummage through my bag for my keys. I really have to clean this out. I find my keys and open the door. I place my shoulder bag on the table near the door. I'll clean that later, but what I need now is a peanut butter sandwich.

I head to the kitchen to find Morelli pinned up against the fridge by Terry Gilman my second least favourite person in the world (although she running pretty close to Joyce right now.) not only that, but Terry is only wearing a towel. I'm going to kill him!

"Hello Terry! How nice to see you!" I said through gritted teeth as I can feel my cheeks rising in colour.

Morelli and Terry just stood there in silence.

"Cupcake, it's not what it looks like." Morelli said moving past Terry and towards me.

"Hello, Stephanie. We weren't expecting you!" Terry said with a smirk upon her face.

"She seems to think it's exactly what it looks like, and you know the funny thing? So do I Joe! Oh, by the way don't mind me Terry I'm leaving, you fucken slut!" I shout losing my temper. I push past Morelli, over to the counter and grab Rex's tank.

"Steph wait-" Joe started whilst following me.

I turn around. "Screw you Joseph Morelli, you sleazy fuck!" I turn on my heel and head towards the door, grabbing my shoulder bag on my way out.

I storm to the shiny BMW and place Rex on the passenger seat then hop in the car and drive the short distance to Morelli's house.

I fumble through my bag for my cell phone and punch in Joe's number.

"Cupcake?" answered Joe, letting out a false sigh of relief.

"Like my new car?" I asked in the happiest tone I could manage right now. I saw Joe pull the curtain to one side and look out. I caught his eye and hang up the phone and give him my best Italian hang gesture and drive away leaving Joe looking out the window.

"Where to now Rex?" I say, my voice shaking with anger and sadness.

Some how my car made it to the drive through the lane at the donut store, and filled my car up with donuts.

"At least it smells nice, 'ay Rex" I said pulling up in the small car park behind my apartment. I get out of the car, slam the door and walk to the other side and retrieve rex and the donuts.

I take the stairs up to my apartment stomping all the way up whilst balancing rex, the donuts and my shoulder bag. I fling open my door and place Rex on the bench and take out a donut and eat it in two bites.

"Slightly better Rex." I grab another one and walk to the front door, slam it shut then kick it and eat the donut. Much better.

I turn around to go back the kitchen for more donuts and come face to face with Ranger.

"Shit." I said looking at the ground. Most of the anger had gone and now I am feeling more sad than angry.

"Babe are you ok?" Ranger asked putting his arm around my shoulder. I just shook my head unable to talk as my eyes welled up with tears. Damn.

Ranger pulled me closer to him. "Let's sit and talk about it." He said whilst leading me to the couch and sitting next to me, arm still wrapped around my shoulder. A tear slipped out and rolled down my cheek. Stupid Morelli.

"Babe what happened?" asked Ranger wiping the tear off my cheek, his hands soft against my skin.

Suddenly my cell phone rang.

"I'll get that babe" Said Ranger reaching for my shoulder bag and searching through it for my cell phone, giving up and turning the bag upside down and tipping everything out.

"Thank you." I reply. Ranger answered the phone. After a minute of talking he pulls the phone about an inch away from his ear as the person on the other end is yelling. No doubt Morelli's voice. Suddenly Ranger hangs up the phone mid yelling and turns it off.

"Assuming from that conversation you guys had a fight." Said Ranger turning to face me.

"Fuck him." I replied sniffling. Ranger just stared back.

Once again Ranger pulled me in to him. "Babe, you want to talk about it?" I nodded.

"I walked in to Joe's house, well actually it was our house, to find him with Terry who was only wearing a towel, she had him pinned up against the fridge so I got Rex and left," I explained still sniffling. "So were not together anymore. We should celebrate."

I grabbed a tissue from the pile of stuff from my shoulder bag on the coffee table blew my nose and walked into the kitchen. Then I grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and a bottle of wine and just for the hell of it the bag of donuts and headed back to the lounge room. Ranger just watched me as I poured a glass of wine for him and one for my self. I gave him his wine, grabbed mine and resumed my spot next to him and reached for a donut.

Ranger continued to watch me. "Babe that will kill you," He said with a smile building at the corners of his mouth.

"That may be true but at least I'll die happy and full of donuts." This got a smile out of Ranger and a shake of the head.

"Babe." I ate the donut and drank my glass of wine in one gulp.

"Babe, you're taking this a little too well." Said Ranger. I eyed his untouched glass of wine.

"If you can lock up your emotions then so can I." I said. "You going to drink that?"

"You sure you want to do that babe?" asked Ranger, the corners of his mouth twitching again.

"No but I'm doing it anyway!" I grabbed his glass and skulled it and rested back on Ranger.

"Ranger?" I leaned my head on his chest.

"Yo, babe?" asked Ranger looking down at me.

"Thank you so much." I said looking into his eyes. Ranger said nothing in reply but lent down and kissed me. _Oh boy!_

"No problem babe." Ranger whispered running his fingers through my hair. After two glasses of wine I am feeling pretty relaxed but tired now that the adrenaline has worn off. Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a bit.

* * *

How was it? Sorry it took a bit to update, as it's a pretty full on chapter but don't fear as the next one will be posted within a few weeks! Trust me, you'll love it… hehee!

Reviews please, I live off them! Yet again thank you my wonderful readers!! xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 

I awoke to the sun streaming through my bedroom window. I start doing a half-assed job at wiping the sleep from my eyes when I noticed an arm is draped across me.

"Joe?" I roll over to face him but came face to face with the drowsy looking Ranger. Shit!

"Disappointed babe?" Ranger whispers, his voice husky from sleep. When most people wake up they look like crap, Ranger on the other hand looks as hot as ever.

I stare mouth gaping like a fish. "Wha? Ugh…umm… hi." I stutter not really sure what to say. The smart part of me is mentally checking to make sure I'm dressed and the crazy part of me is contemplating wether I would be able to rip of my clothes in a hurry.

Ranger raises an eyebrow and gives me the almost smile, "You didn't answer my question."

"Honestly? Yes."

"You know Steph, you're a bad liar" Ranger said pulling me in against his warm body and kissing my neck.

"I- I can't." I stuttered not really wanting him to stop.

"Why not?" asks Ranger between kisses.

"Joe."

"There's no Joe anymore, remember? We've both wanted this for a long time." Shit he's got me there.

"Fine." I reply after searching for a good defence to why not but coming up empty handed. Ranger chuckles and resumes kissing my neck.

He heads down to my collar bone kissing it a bit then moving down to my breast then my stomach. His surprisingly soft lips move down to my abdomen and he steadily made his way down to the now moist spot between my thighs kissing and biting them. His tongue slowly ran up and down my clit and mini explosions shuddered through me. Ranger continued this torment until I was on the brink of climax. And then he stopped, and the bastard moves back up. Shit!

"What? No, go back!" I gasp.

Ranger chuckles softly "Patience." He said, and continues to make his way up my body.

"Patience? Do I look like a patient person to you?"

He gave me a wolfish smile, "Not at the moment babe, but one day I'll have you learn a little patience."

He leaned over the top of me and finally sliding into me, thrusting slowly at first and then faster. I grab his hips with both hands pushing him in deeper, until we come together.

Ranger rolls on to his back grinning.

I lay there staring at the ceiling breathless for a few seconds.

"Wow." He was better than I remembered.

"Wow doesn't come close." Ranger nuzzled my neck.

"Now what?" I ask sitting up and bringing the covers up over my chest.

"For one, you can lie back down." Ranger said tugging the covers down.

I gave him a playful shove in the shoulder, "Shouldn't you be heading to your office or work or something?"

"Babe?" Ranger sat up looking taken back.

"Well," I say getting a little defensive, "you always leave or send me back to Morelli."

I don't know why I am being so hormonal; I feel like a fool having not thought about what would happen after we slept together, not that I really had time to think. It was Ranger after all; he lives a life of mystery. Perhaps I'm still upset about the whole Terry thing. Well duh, yeah of corse I am.

"Earth to babe." Ranger said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're mine from now on. Morelli made his last mistake." Ranger whispered running his fingers through my hair. A tear slipped out and started to run down my cheek.

I turned away from Ranger. "Shit." I said wiping that darn tear. What is with my emotions?

"Babe" was all Ranger said as he pulls me in for the big hug I ever so need.

"I love you." Ranger whispered in my ear. "And don't you ever forget it." Like I could!

"Really?" I ask looking up.

"Really." He says leaning down and kissing me deeply.

"I eh- love you too." I look up at Ranger and feel my cheeks redden; Ranger just gives me a smile.

"I am so sorry about before." Suddenly feeling really embarrassed about my uncalled for outburst. "It was the hangover talking."

"Hangover? You only had two glasses of wine."

"Can't hold my liquor well, remember?" Ranger raised his eyebrows and leaned in closer.

"You need the cure babe?"

Now I grin. "I already have one." I reply kissing Ranger deeply, his hands moving down my waist. His kisses start heading in the same direction.

"What are you, the energiser bunny?" Range chuckles and continues to kiss lower and lower…

Ranger was sleeping contently besides me, one arm protectively wrapped around my waist. I feel my stomach begin to growl. Not wanting to wake Ranger up I slip out of bed, grab Ranger's top off the floor and head down into the kitchen.

I stop at Rex's tank rapping on the glass in the hopes of getting him to come out just for the sake of seeing me. No such luck. Darn hamster. I pop a grape, a corn chip and a hamster food pallet in his tank. The pine chips move and Rex emerges from the tin, stuff the grape and corn chip in hic mouth, sniffs the pallet and retreats back into the tin. Now to feed me. I grab a donut out of the fridge and sit at the table with it. Not the healthiest breakfast but, hey I need to keep my energy up if I'm going to be with Ranger.

I take a bite out of the donut but something is missing. I tiptoe out the door and snatch up Mr. Molinowski's paper.

I just start the funnies when I hear the front door lock click. I slowly get up and head towards the cookie jar.

"Cupcake don't you dare." Damn. I slowly turn around to see Morelli standing at the edge of the kitchen, hands on hips. His focus shifted from my face to the tee-shirt I am wearing. Oh fuck. Ranger's tee-shirt.

"You're wearing someone's tee-shirt and it's not mine." Then it hit him. "Please tell me it's not who's I think it is!" Said Morelli; his voice rising to match the colour of his face.

"I'm going to fucken kill him!" shouts Morelli doing his whole angry Italian man thing. I reach for the cookie jar and pull out the gun whilst Morelli storms into the lounge room.

"The bedroom! I should have guessed."

"Fuck you're double standards Joe! Fuck you're rules! You know what? Just fuck you!" I said finally losing my temper finally. After all, who is he to get mad at me after the whole Terry thing?

"Fuck me? Seems your too busy fucking someone else Stephanie." Morelli said through gritted teeth.

"Get out of my apartment now!" I shout pointing to the door.

"Where is he?" Morelli shouts entering the bedroom. I follow with my gun. I have no intention of using it but just to be sure.

Joe stops in the middle of the doorway scanning the room. He turns to me, his face a dangerous shade of red.

"Where is he?"

"Are you blind-" I start to say but after pushing past Morelli I find that the room is in fact empty. "Um… where is he?" I say more to myself than Morelli.

Morelli turns and pushes me up against the wall, and puts his face inches from mine. His hand pins the hand holding my gun against the wall.

"Don't mess with me cupcake." Joe snarls leaving me feeling a little scared. He is madder than I have ever seen him before.

"Joe… please; let go-" I was beginning to panic; I wasn't sure what Joe was capable of at this moment.

"Don't make me ask again." He said.

"Then don't." Ranger appeared out of no where, his voice cutting through the tension like a knife.

Joe was suddenly pulled off me, thrown up against the wall and had his arm painfully pinned behind him by Ranger.

"Fuck! Get off me Manoso!" Joe shouts trying to break Ranger's grip, but having little luck.

"Did you not hear Stephanie, Morelli? Are you deaf as well as fucken stupid?" Ranger replied in a steady voice, his mouth pulled into a tight line and his eyes are narrowed and a very dark brown, almost black.

"This is between me and Stephanie." Joe said no longer yelling. But I can still hear the anger is his voice.

"As far as I'm concerned there isn't anything between the two of you anymore. You gave up all you're rights when you traded Steph in for Terry, remember?" Ranger replied not moving a muscle.

"Ranger let him go." I said still holding the gun.

"Babe you sure?" asked Ranger looking directly in my eyes. Besides even if Morelli tries to hurt me I have the gun. Not sure if I'd shoot him but I could cause a lot of harm if I hit him with it a few times.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for everything."

Ranger nodded "Ok, I'm going to let go of you and you're not going to try anything stupid. I swear if you lay one hand on Stephanie I will hunt you down and kill you. Understood?" Morelli didn't respond. Ranger slowly let go of Joe who just stood the quietly. I watched Ranger leave the room and heard the front door close. Would Ranger really kill Morelli if he hurt me? Yes I believe he would. After all he has killed someone before in order to protect me.

I looked up at Joe who was just staring at me. "Joe could you please leave." I said looking him straight in the eyes, fighting back tears. It wasn't a question it was more like a polite order.

"Steph I am so sorry." Joe said in a quiet voice.

"Just go please." He just gave me a simple nod and walked towards the front door. I followed him to the door and watched him walk out. I close the door, locking it and putting the security chain on.

I lean against the door for a few minutes in silence staring off into nothing. I slid down the door to crumple on the floor, arms wrapped around my knees as the tears begin to flow down my cheeks.

* * *

How was it? Chapter 6 should be up soon…

Thank you for reading! Review and let me know what you think!!!

xx


End file.
